Until the Curtains Close
by Newsie-With-A-Crutch
Summary: CASTING CALL! Skittery, Swifty, and Pie Eater are in charge of their old high school's musical. They are faced with school girl crushes,inconsistant attendance,and a month long to put the show together! CASTING CALL! WILLY WONKA CAST MEMBERS!


"Okay," Alyssa began, "I understand that this is your first time as a director and, you want to make a good impression but…why'd you have to go and cut your hair?" It was Sunday evening in Tibby's bar, when Alyssa Clifton started berating her boyfriend, Giovanni DeLuca, "I liked your Bieber hair cut! You just look scruffy, now!"

Giovanni placed his glass of beer down before looking at his two friends across the table, Sawyer Jones and Oliver Carrow, with pleading eyes.

"Pie Eater, Swifty…help me out here!" He hadn't called them by those names since…he started going out with Alyssa. Giovanni looked at her, admiring her flawless, dark skin and the way her hair curled around her heart shaped face. She was an absolute stand out in this dark and musty bar. There was no denying Alyssa was beautiful but, that still didn't make up for her controlling personality. Sometimes he found it cute…others he found it…stifling.

And this was one of those other times.

Giovanni wanted to relax with his buddies and girlfriend before the next day when he'd be returning to his old high school. After thirty years of teaching, Mrs. Hahn retired last school year as the music teacher. She had also been the director and choreographer of River View High School's annual musical for twenty-five years. Giovanni had been in three of her productions from a sophomore to a senior. And now with her out of the picture, in walks the fresh out of college trio; Giovanni to take over as director, along with Swifty and Pie Eater as co-choreographers. Tomorrow there would be auditions.

"Oh, I guess we're using those names again? Fine. Don't worry about her, _Skittery_," Swifty spoke in a manner as if the girl wasn't sitting right across from him, "_I _think you look handsome. She just regrets that she refused to sign the paper that said she wouldn't steal the children! 'Lyssa is just taking her bitterness out on you."

It was true; she had a MONTH to sign that damn waver but, the stubborn as a mule girl did NOT because she said that the school and parents should "just take her word that she wouldn't". If Alyssa had just chicken scratched her name down, she would be the third co-choreographer.

"Great," Skittery said sarcastically, "I'm my girlfriend's punching bag!" And then he downed the rest of his beer. As to mock him, Pie Eater did the same with his beer only, his reaction was quite different. Instead of a nonchalant look on his face like Giovanni, Pie Eater shuddered at the taste of the cheap alcohol. He then reached for a napkin and began an attempt at rubbing the taste away.

"Christ, Jones!" Swifty chuckled, "Watching you struggle that down is like watching my father die!"

"But he's still alive…" Alyssa pointed out.

"Shut up! You're ruining the dramatic emphasis!"

"I feel very ungood…" Pie Eater gurgled, clutching his stomach like the drama queen he is. Swifty simply patted his pal on the back, while drinking the last of his own beverage...orange juice. "Only you, man," Skittery had remarked earlier that evening, "only you."

"How's the principal?" Alyssa asked. Swifty replied with

"She's alright. She was born in the Dominican Republic and, Pie Eater is convinced that she sound exactly like-,"

"Rosie Perez!" Pie Eater interrupted, more enthusiastic than he probably should've been.

"Do you know any of these kids?" Alyssa inquired to the three, "I'm assuming if they go to the same high school as you guys did, they live in the in the same neighborhoods as you used to." There was a moment of silence before Pie Eater snapped his fingers.

"Skitts," he started, "doesn't your mother live next door to one of the girls? And your mom is friends with the girl's mom or something? Check the sign up list." Silently complying, Skittery picked up his leather messenger bag for his folder. Taking out the pink colored paper, he scanned the list.

"Rory Etta," he read aloud, not really knowing what to say after words, "…she has nice penmanship…" Suddenly, Alyssa gasped.

Alyssa pivoted in her seat toward her boyfriend and started poking his shoulder, "OH. MY. GOSH!" Her random outburst caused few annoyed heads to turn, "You assholes never told me what you decided the musical would be!" The three men all looked at each other exchanging toothy grins.

"Tell me! I hate suspense!" Skittery leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. Once he pulled away he began to sing softly,

"_Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew…cover it in chocolate and a miracle or two-"_

"The Candy Man!" Alyssa shouted in delight, "I love Willy Wonka!" Most of the males in the bar at this point had either plugged their ears or walked outside to take a smoke…anything to get away from that voice.

Meanwhile two blocks over, seventeen year old David Jacobs stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. His family's apartment was completely abandoned aside from, you know, David. His parents went out for their anniversary; Les was on a boy scouts field trip; and Sarah was spending the night at Rory Etta's house.

David felt guilt over come him at just the thought of Rory. He'd spent most of his high school resistance making the girl's life a living hell with his friends and, she always kept quiet about it. She never made any witty remarks back to them or reported their harassments to adult figures so naturally, his group of guy friends continued to pick on her. And since David and Rory both did the school musical every year, he had the upper hand on his friends and, more time to get under her skin. Nobody understood why they taunted her looks and personality so much; people just assumed she was an easy target. The immature bullying kept getting worse and worse until last year when…basically the shit hit the fan.

It was junior prom and, David for the life of him could not remember what he had said to her but, from what his best friend Jack says, it involved him insulting her sexuality. David had never seen such a response from Rory. A minute earlier she'd been dancing with her friend, Roger Bennett otherwise known as Kid Blink, and now she was all up in David's grill, her face as red as her prom dress.

"You don't know shit!" She had shouted, causing David to practically piss himself. Some of the near by stoners were close to busting a gut from laughter and, Spot Conlon in an attempt to spike the punched, dropped his metal flask to the gym floor, catching the attention of the principal, Ms. Mejia. He received three weeks of detentions for the stunt he tried to pull.

After all of her bottled up emotions were out in the open, Rory was practically in tears as Kid Blink and Emerson "Mush" Meyers escorted her out in the parking lot, not to be seen again for the rest of the night. David, Jack, Spot, and Racetrack all regretted the damage they had done; there was no denying that fact.

And the remarkable thing was, the next day she called his house (she was friends with Sarah, so she knew his number) and _apologized to David! _

And from that day forth, David vowed to be considerably…nicer to his class mates, especially Rory.

He shook his head to get rid of the memory and go back to his original thoughts; what was his audition song going to be? He cursed Mrs. Hahn for retiring. This year he was shoo in to get the lead part…if Mrs. Hahn hadn't left. Ms. Hahn really knew how David worked in the musical and David was no doubt her favorite student. And tomorrow he expected to sing in front of three men, he didn't even know!

After twenty more minutes of inner turmoil, he decided to audition with Mr. Cellophane.

_How was it? I know it was a bit rushed, I just wanted to get everything out in the open! _

_Okay! Casting Call time! Even though I've been in two different productions of Willy Wonka, I had no idea how many people were required to be in the show! So, I want your guys' creative input via characters! I already have a few roles casted and I need 15 more characters to take up the leads and other random people to be the Ensemble/Kids/Oompa Lompas (some of the smaller leads can double as Oompa Lompas). And, if you pick a role for your character that I already casted, I'll (or Skittery) just cast the character where I think they'll be best suited. There will be no cuts! Every submission will be included. Granted some might be featured more prominently than others! I need girl and boy characters and there can be multiple submissions from one person but, the limit is three people per person. _**MY CASTING CALL WILL CLOSE MARCH 21****st****! **_I will take submissions on that day but, no more beyond that. _**The cast list will be posted in chapter 3!**

_The list of available roles are:_

_Willy Wonka_

_Candy Man_

_Charlie Bucket_

_Mr. Bucket_

_Grandma Josephina _

_Grandma Georgina_

_Grandpa George_

_Augustus Gloop_

_Mrs. Gloop_

_Veruca Salt_

_Violet Beauregarde_

_Mrs. Beauregarde_

_Ms. Teavee_

_Matilda_

_James_

_Ensemble_

_If your desired role is not on the list I'm sorry, it has been cast. _

_Now, the information I need is:_

_Name:_

_Nickname:_

_Story Behind Nickname:_

_Age:_

_Grade:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_Desired Role:_

_Back Up Role #1:_

_Back Up Role #2:_

_Audition Song (to sing):_

_Desired Love Interest (Any Newsie but, Skittery): _

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Strengths (i.e: good at singing, cooking, etc):_

_Weaknesses (i.e: bad at singing, cooking, etc):_

_Other (something interesting that I should know about your char):_

_Send your info or questions to my FanFiction account or my e-mail that is on my profile page!_

_Have a lovely day!_


End file.
